Brincando de seduzir
by Lady Athena-chan
Summary: WoW! What can happen when the GW boys are practicing a certain sport in Quatre's mansion? Duo get's a little evil, and poor Heero... chek it! R/R ok??


Brincando de seduzir  
  
Pequena descrição: Duo cutucou a fera com a vara curta demais...  
  
  
  
Num dos "pequenos" cômodos da mansão dos Winner, os cinco pilotos se reuniam em uma atividade "extra-curricilar".  
  
Estavam num enorme salão. Um salão de atividades físicas. Tudo o que você precisasse para qualquer tipo de esporte, ali se encontrava. O salão continha várias portas: uma para a sauna, outra para a piscina aquecida, algumas eram portas de vestiário, e, entre muitas outras, uma porta dupla de vidro, chiquérrima, que dava para um lugar imensamente grande, aberto e ao ar livre, onde se encontravam quadras de todos os tipos, uma piscina olímpica não-aquecida e uma pista de equitação.  
  
Mas a atividade seria mesmo dentro do salão.  
  
Quatro garotos alinhados um ao lado do outro, todos de branco dos pés à cabeça... o que é isso?? Calma, nada que vocês não conheçam. Da esquerda para direita: Wufei, Duo, Heero e Trowa. De frente para eles estava Quatre.  
  
O anfitrião tratava de realizar todos os movimentos devagar e com muita precisão, para que seus companheiros pudessem acompanhar.  
  
Com muita elegância, o garoto de cabelos dourados, cobertos pelo capacete branco e todo furadinho no rosto, permitindo assim a visão do mesmo, segurava uma finíssima espada não cortante, e manuseava-a minuciosamente com toda a técinca de anos de prática.  
  
Como agora vocês já devem ter desconfiado, tratava-se de uma aula de esgrima.  
  
Agora a pergunta deve ser: pra que raios eles estariam tomando aula de esgrima de Quatre?  
  
Ah, por nada! É que, por mais que isso seja difícil, os rapazes estavam de férias, e aceitando á um convite do loirinho, foram todos passar a dita cuja na mansão. E o esgrima era apenas mais uma das inúmeras coisas que eles faziam todods os dias e todas as horas com muito prazer... err, quer dizer... só uma pessoa costumava se opor à diversão... será que eu preciso citar nomes...? Acho que não. Bom, se bem que a opinião dele não costumava importar muito... ele sempre era arrastado para as atividades assim como fora agora para participar da aula. E aí sempre ficava com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Ah, mas se "ele" não fosse assim, "ele" não seria Heero Yuy...  
  
___ Calma aí, Quatre..._ Duo disse baixinho, mas todos o ouviram  
  
Quatre paralizou-se para ficar na posição do movimento e o olhou meio que de lado. Aliás, todos o fazem.  
  
___ Será que não dava pra voltar um pouquinho? Eu não peguei a última parte e...  
  
___ Ai, Duo, puta que pariu!!(desculpem o palavrão, é o mau-humor dele...)_ Heero_ Essa aula de esgrima já está um saco e você ainda fica atrapalhando!_ mais um de seus comentários mau-humorados.  
  
Quatre sai de sua posição e lança um olhar fulminante para ele.  
  
___ Olha aqui, Heero, se você não quer fazer a aula, dá o fora, pode ser!?!_ um dos raros momentos do loirinho nervoso.  
  
Heero percebeu que havia deixado o piloto chateado e baixou sua bola. Duo olhou ao loiro, e este começa a explicar, com todo sua paciência habitual:  
  
___ É o seguinte, Duo: você fica com o pé atrás, este aqui, olha, e depois.._ Duo vai seguindo os movimentos mostrados por Quatre novamente, os quais não havia pêgo antes.  
  
Assim que os dois chegaram onde haviam parado, a aula recomeçou. E dali à mais ou menos cinco minutos, Quatre concluiu seus movimentos, assim como os outros que seguiam-no.  
  
___ Pronto! Isso é tudo! O resto vem com a prática e com o tempo. Gostaram?_ perguntou ele com um lindo sorriso, depois de tirar seu capacete.  
  
___ Eu adorei!_ exclamou Duo com um sorriso igualmente lindo.  
  
___ Poxa, Quatre... bela aula..._ diz Wufei, batendo palmas, mas enfatizando um tom meio que debochado.  
  
___ Realmente._ concorda Trowa.  
  
Heero não respondeu.  
  
___ E sabe do que mais?_ continua Duo_ Bem que agora nós podíamos praticar, não é?  
  
___ Boa idéia, meu caro Duo..._ Quatre diz, e depois dá uma batidinha de leve com sua espada na que Duo segurava_ Te desafio á um duelo.  
  
O americano fica sem reação.  
  
___ Há, há, isso vai ser interessante._ observa Wufei se dirigindo até o outro lado do salão onde havia um sofá muito confortável. Trowa foi pra lá também.  
  
___ Ah, Quatre. Eu não vou pagar esse mico._ diz Duo sorrindo sem-graça ao loiro.  
  
___ Se você vai pagar mico ou não, eu não sei._ o loirinho diz, e com um olhar desafiador, completa_ Mas que você vai duelar comigo, pode apostar que vai.  
  
___ HUUUUMMMMMM!!!!_ Trowa exclama sarcásticamente lá do outro lado com Wufei_ Depois dessa, Duo, ou você aceita, ou aceita!_ ele ri.  
  
Com a espada, Duo afasta o estático Heero parado ali do lado, e este vai para o lado oposto ao que Trowa e Wufei estavam. No mesmo tom desafiador, Duo enfim aceita.  
  
___ Então tudo bem, Quatre._ ele coloca seu capacete, assim como o outro já fazia_ Se você insiste... vamos lá!  
  
Os dois tomam suas posições, e o tal duelo começa.  
  
Usando os golpes e as defesas que acabara de aprender, o piloto da Deathscythe fazia o que podia contra Quatre. Foi aí, que sem querer, ele notou um Heero totalmente vidrado olhando-o. E ele se desconcentrou, quase recebendo um Touché do garoto árabe, mas se esquivou bem.  
  
Heero estava muito vidrado. Se perdera totalmente em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto observava Duo á movimentar-se. E ele repugnava o que estava sentindo.  
  
"Como ele é sensual... o quê??!!"_ ele volta a si, com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto, não acreditando no que acabra de passar por sua cabeça.  
  
Do outro lado, Trowa e Wufei não desgrudavam os olhos do duelo que acontecia. Estava muito interessante...  
  
___ O Duo aprendeu rápido, não...?_ observa Wufei sem desviar sua atenção  
  
___ Ah... é sim..._ Trowa responde vagamente, também com toda sua atenção voltada nos dois lá a frente.  
  
E, "os dois", pareciam não prestar atenção em mais nada que não fossem eles mesmos. Wufei tinha razão quando reparou que Duo demonstrava uma habilidade tremenda com a espada (0¬¬), e adqüirida em tão pouco tempo. Mas a verdade mesmo, é que ele estava, digamos, dando um showzinho muito interessante, dirigido à apenas uma pessoa na qual a carapuça serviu direitinho. E duelar bem fazia parte do espetáculo, assim como movimentar-se de forma ligairamente sexy e até, às vezes, usar Quatre como instrumento para fazer um certo charme.  
  
O loirinho por sua vez, com toda a experiência e prática que, apesar de tudo, o americano não tinha, começou a ganhar vantagem nesse duelo. Seus movimentos eram cada vez mais ligeiros e de difícil esquiva.  
  
Os dois pilotos que estavam sentados assistindo aos outros dois estavam pra cair do sofá. Heero também. O duelo ficou intenso e emocionante. Quatre atacava e Duo se desvencilhaca como podia, com toda a agilidade de seu corpo. Seus movimentos não eram mais premeditados para encantar Heero; "agora" ele havia entrado no espírito da luta... E enfim, foi com um golpe dirigido em cheio ao abdômen do piloto da Deathscythe, sem a mínima chance de escape, que Quatre desequilibrou seu oponente, fazendo-o cair deitado no chão.  
  
___ Touché!_ gritou Quatre ofegante, assustando os entretidos Trowa, Wufei e Heero com seu último golpe, e com a espada apontada para Duo no chão.  
  
Este, caído e ainda meio agitado, de repente soltou uma garagalhada insana. Ninguém entendeu nada.  
  
___ Do que é que você está rindo?_ perguntou o piloto da Sandrock.  
  
Cessando aos poucos seus risos estridentes, Duo fitou Heero com aquele olhar "malígno" que só ele tem, como resposta à pergunta de Quatre. Mas ainda assim ele não entendeu.  
  
___ Você é maluco mesmo._ o loiro deu de ombros e foi até o armário guardar seu capacete que tirou no caminho.  
  
Trowa se levantou, e, indo em direção a Quatre, perguntou:  
  
___ Será que agora eu posso dar um mergulho na piscina aquecida?  
  
___ Oras, claro!  
  
___ Certo._ diz ele dando um tapinha nas costas de seu amigo._ Vou me trocar.  
  
Antes de Quatre deixar o salão, Wufei foi até ele e comentou algo que o intrigava até agora:  
  
___ Quatre, você não acha que o Duo lutou bem demais pra quem aprendeu isso hoje?_ perguntou ele baixinho, para que o americano não o ouvisse.  
  
___ Ah, talvez não seja a primeira aula dele._ diz o loirinho já indo em direção à saída do salão, seguido pelo chinês.  
  
Então, depois deixam o lugar, Shinigami e Heero ficam sozinhos.  
  
Heero, novamente com o olhar perdido, direcionado ao outro lado, onde há pouco estavam Trowa e Wufei. Só que desta vez, nada se passava em sua mente. Nada. Ele mais parecia estar dormindo de olho aberto...  
  
E Duo ainda estava estirado no chão, imóvel. Já havia tirado o capacete, e sua face estav vazia de expressões. Seus lindos olhos, ás vezes azuis, às vezes violeta, miravam o teto como se pudessem ver o céu através dele.  
  
O piloto do Wing queria ver mais daquele show que Duo dera enquanto duelava. Aquele garoto tinha o dom de impressionar com seus atos. Sua sensualidade transboradava por todos os poros, e inebriava Heero, que estava mais do que encantado com tudo aquilo.  
  
"Será que o show acabou?", não necessariamente nestas palavras, essa pergunta se repetia na mente do piloto que estava sentado.  
  
De repente um movimento chamou a atenção dele: olhou para o chão, e viu Duo ainda mirando o teto, mas tateando o chão em busca de sua espada. Quando a acha, pega-a firmemente, mas continua parado. Heero continua olhando o piloto da Deathscythe, sem entender suas intenções. E essas intenções não eram nada boas...  
  
Duo então apontou a espada para si mesmo, com o braço erguido, e pára assim. O garoto fazia isso querendo instigar o outro que o olhava, e que já estava mais do que ansioso. Por isso movimentava-se pausadamente, como querendo que Heero perguntasse a si mesmo qual seria o próximo passo.  
  
"O show não acabou, Heero", Shinigami pensou, ao mesmo tempo que sorriu maliciosamente e, deixando Heero maluco, começou a deslizar a ponta da espada pelo corpo, começando pelo rosto, contornando os lábios entreabertos, com o olhar ainda vago, descendo pelo pescoço... Duo se acariciava no propósito de excitar-se também, e gemia baixinho, muito levemente.  
  
Heero acompanhou maravilhado o contorno que a espada fazendo no corpo da própria pessoa que a manuseava.  
  
"Como ele pode...", o pensamento foi interrompido pelo olhar fulminante do piloto da Deathscythe.  
  
Agora seu olhar não era mais vago. Muito pelo contrário, demonstrava toda sua má intenção, toda sua vontade de fazer Heero pirar sob seus comandos. Ele sabia que não estava longe de conseguir.  
  
Sua espada, até então parada em seu abdômen depois de percorrer todas as curvas e músculos do próprio corpo, agora estava sendo direcionada á Heero. Este se assustou ao sentir a ponta dela em seu pescoço, pressionando-o e fazendo-o endireitar-se onde estava.  
  
Sem mover a espada que apertava contra o pescoço dele, Duo levantou-se do chão, e ajoelhou-se em frente ao piloto do Wing. Parou e fitou por um momento os olhos azuis de Heero, que passavam todo o espanto do mesmo. Então, só pra não perder o costume, continuou à provocar: aproximou seus lábios dos do outro garoto, sentindo a respiração deste parar bruscamente, enquanto olhava fundo em seus olhos. Parou.  
  
Heero estava atônito. Fervendo por dentro, sentindo aqueles lábios carnudos tão próximos do seu, a sua respiração macia, sentindo seu membro cada vez mais duro, e sentindo ser invadido por aqueles olhos que agora estavam em seu real Cobalt Blue.  
  
___ Quer mais, Heero?  
  
A voz de Duo soou como um convite ao mais pecaminoso inferno. Um tom de sussurrro, com um ar quente que tocou seus lábios e umedeceu-os. Ele entendeu o que qualquer pessoa entenderia: foi então aproximando mais seus lábios dos dele, e ao tocá-los, muito de leve.... seu coração parou: Duo numa atitude MUITO, mas MUITO maldosa, levantou-se, e, sem dizer uma palavra, sem um pingo de consideração, foi embora.  
  
Heero nem notou que as batidas de seu coração não se faziam presentes. Depois de alguns instantes sem ação, ele acordou.  
  
___ Desgraçado... desgraçado...  
  
Na piscina aquecida, onde estavam Trowa, Wufei e Quatre também, ouviu-se um furioso e ecoante:  
  
___ Omae o korosu, Duo Maxwell!!!  
  
Lá dentro...  
  
___ Huumm... mas que coisa..._ comenta Trowa, olhando para a porta, depois para Quatre.  
  
___ Ah, não..._ diz o loirinho pendendo a cabeça para trás na borda da piscina, em desolamento_ Esses dois já estão se pegando...  
  
___ Eu acho que não..._ interrompe Wufei, rindo_ Pra mim o problema é justamente esse... não tá pegando nada!  
  
Quatre ri do comentário maldoso.  
  
___ Você tem razão, Wufei._ Trowa diz entre risos  
  
___ O que será que aconteceu então?  
  
Trowa fez com gestos que não sabia. Wufei disse:  
  
___ Eu também não faço a mínima, mas adoraria fazer...  
  
Neste momento a porta do lugar se abre, e surge então apenas uma cabeça procurando por algo, e sem sucesso, sai batendo a porta.  
  
Os três olharam-no, depois se entreolharam curiosos, e tiveram a mesma idéia de sair e verificar o que estava acontecendo.  
  
___ Com certeza ele está procurando o Duo._ afirma Trowa, vestindo um roupão  
  
___ Só que esta casa é muito grande._ diz Quatre, como bom anfitrião_ Ele vai demorar um pouquinho..._ ele ameaça rir.  
  
___ Nosso dia hoje vai ser um dos mais divertidos, hein?_ observou o chinês, já na porta, abrindo-a.  
  
Ao saírem de lá, ficaram no corredor que, para um lado, levava ao salão principal onde haviam treinado esgrima, e para o outro, seguindo reto, havia uma porta que era a entrada para a casa onde estavam.  
  
___ Creio que ele não voltou ao salão._ disse Wufei, olhando na direção do lugar.  
  
___ É, também acho._ concorda Quatre_ Acho que ele foi para a casa principal._ ele foi se dirigindo à outra porta, seguido pelos outros dois.  
  
___ Se ele não se perdeu..._ Trowa  
  
  
  
___ Posso ajudar, senhor Heero?_ perguntou Rasid, muito educadamente, ao perceber que o piloto passava pela quinta vez por ele.  
  
Heero parou, se dando conta de que não acharia Duo sozinho, e precisava de ajuda.  
  
___ Por acaso você não viu o Duo, ou não sabe onde ele está?..._ "ele precisa saber..."  
  
___ Não senhor.  
  
"Droga!"  
  
___ Mas posso tentar achá-lo, se assim quiser, senhor.  
  
O piloto hesitou na resposta. Não adiantaria muita coisa se Rasid o achasse, e dissesse que ele queria vê-lo. Mas teve uma idéia.  
  
___ Pode ser... Quatre quer vê-lo, é urgente.  
  
___ E onde senhor Duo pode encontrar senhor Quatre?  
  
___ Diga para ele procurá-lo.  
  
___ Sim senhor.  
  
Rasid saiu prontamente em direção às escadas para o segundo andar da casa. O piloto continuou no mesmo lugar, bem no meio da sala-de-estar da casa principal. Outro lugar enorme e lindo, com duas portas duplas de vidro, uma frontal, de onde se via o enorme jardim, e bem ao fundo a casa que dividia o terreno ao meio e onde se localizava o salão esportivo, e do outro lado dessa casa, o enorme descampado. A outra porta dupla era lateral, do outro lado da escada.  
  
Agora ele tinha que procurar por Quatre e ficar junto dele... "Ah! Sim, na piscina!" Heero imediatamente saiu pela porta frontal, seguindo diretamente à outra casa.  
  
  
  
Pela porta lateral da casa principal entravam Quatre, Trowa e Wufei. Cruzaram a sala até o começo da escada para irem ao segundo andar.  
  
___ Ele deve estar aqui em cima, em algum..._ Quatre parou de falar quando viu quem se aproximava de encontro a eles.  
  
___ O que foi, Quatre?_ perguntou Duo Maxwell parando de frente ao loirinho.  
  
___ Foi o que??  
  
___ O que aconteceu de tão urgente?  
  
___ Nada, oras! Por quê??  
  
Duo parou vago por um momento, olhando para o nada, voltando logo depois a olhar o árabe.  
  
___ Você não mandou Rasid me chamar?  
  
___ Não...  
  
___ Ih..._ interrompe Trowa  
  
___ Cadê o Heero?_ Duo  
  
___ ... tirou a pergunta da minha boca..._ comentou o piloto do Heavyarms  
  
___ Ué, eu não sei!?!_ respondeu Quatre. Meio agitado, o piloto loiro se afastou para ver se Rasid ainda ainda estava por ali. Estava.  
  
___ Rasid, por favor, venha até aqui._ "intimou" o loirinho.  
  
Com os costumeiro passos lentos e elegantes, o mordomo se aproximou.  
  
___ Sim?  
  
___ Rasid, quem foi que o mandou chamar Duo em meu nome?  
  
___ Foi o senhor Heero.  
  
Neste momento todas as expressões tornaram-se entendidas, e foram-se escutados quatro "Ah..."...  
  
___ Obrigado Rasid._ Quatre voltou-se de novo ao americano e sorriu como dizendo "Tá aí a resposta...", depois perguntou:  
  
___ Sabia que ele está te procurando?  
  
Duo não respondeu, e tornou-se sério.  
  
___ O que foi que aconteceu?_ perguntou Trowa, mas também não obtendo resposta.  
  
Wufei que até agora não se manifestara, riu para si mesmo, e Duo o olhou bravo, percebendo a malícia do chinês. Ele engoliu a risada.  
  
O piloto da Deathscythe se desviou dos três e saiu descendo as escadas.  
  
___ Não entendo esse mau humor do Duo._ comentou Wufei baixinho só para eles_ Quem deveria estar assim é o Heero, não ele.  
  
___ E você acha que não está?_ Trowa  
  
  
  
Na sala, Duo ao descer, foi até ao frigobar na mesma direção da escada, porque estava com sede e com preguiça de ir até a cozinha. Se ajoelhou, abriu a pequena geladeira, e observou seu interior. Estava cheia, e não só de bebida, havia um bolo com talvez quatro pedaços. Ele mexeu um pouco, afastou algumas latas e enfim achou o que lhe agradasse. Ao pegar a garrafa de isotônico, ele não se moveu mais, para que o que pressionava sua nuca por entre a trança não o machucasse.  
  
___ You can run, but you can't hide, Duo Maxwell._ disse Heero, apertando, do mesmo jeito que o americano fez em seu pescoço, a espada na nuca dele.  
  
Sem deixar de pressionar a espada, o piloto do Wing se ajoelhou por trás de Duo, largou a espada e passou a puxar a longa trança do americano. Daí aproximou seus lábios de seu ouvido.  
  
___ Aonde você quer chegar com isso, meu caro._ perguntou ele, fria e pausadamente.  
  
Duo parecia ter tirado o dia para não responder à nenhuma pergunta que lhe fizessem, mas acabou por irritar Heero, que puxou mais ainda seu cabelo, forçando sua cabeça para trás.  
  
___ Por que é que você fez aquilo, seu miserável!?  
  
Ele não respondeu novamente, mas dessa vez, porque simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.  
  
Os dois não perceberam, mas lá em cima três olhares curiosos observavam todos seus movimentos.  
  
___ O gato comeu sua língua, Duo?_ ele perguntou cinicamente, dando um puxão em seu cabelo_ É isso que acontece com pessoas que fazem as coisas sem pensar.  
  
___ E o que você vai fazer comigo?_ o americano disse, finalmente, desafiador e também pegando Heero desprevenido. E ele não conseguiu responder, ficando pensativo, e até afrouxando um pouco a mão que puxava com muita força a longa trança, no entanto voltando depois a puxá-la com mais força ainda, quando encontrou as palavras.  
  
___ A questão aqui é sobre o que você fez comigo.  
  
Com tais palavras, Duo conseguiu a deixa para prensar Heero contra a parede. Lutando para vencer a força do piloto do Wing e olhá-lo, ele jogou a bomba:  
  
___ Isso mostra que você queria ter contiuado, Heero Yuy, mostra que eu venci.  
  
Lá em cima, Trowa precisou se afastar para que seus risos não fossem escutados pelos dois. Quatre e Wufei se contiveram para não perder nenhum lance.  
  
Heero sentiu sua pulsação se alterar velozmente ao ouvir a afirmação prepotente do americano. Não conseguiu mais controlar sua força, e Duo também não controlou um gemido de dor pela reação dele. O piloto japonês começou a sentir uma enorme ânsia por uma resposta a altura, e que pudesse desmentir aquele convencido. Mas seu nó na garganta não deixava-o sequer respirar direito. Mais por revolta do que por negação ele se pronunciou:  
  
___ Você me provocou, desgraçado!  
  
___ Te provoquei e você caiu._ revidou ele prontamente, contando vantagem.  
  
Heero se irritou mais:  
  
___ Você não pode brincar comigo, garoto!  
  
___ Mas eu brinquei, e você caiu!_ ele exclamou num tom triunfante que bastou para tirar o outro do si.  
  
___ Você me paga!!  
  
Heero se levantou e puxou Duo pelos cabelos levantando-o também. Ele de novo gemeu de dor com o puxão, sua trança, quase desfeita.  
  
___ Você está me machucando...  
  
___ E você não viu nada ainda...  
  
O piloto do Wing foi "arrastando" Duo até a escada, e nem chegou a notar que havia uma movimentação meio que afobada lá em cima. Os outros três pilotos correram para se esconder num dos quartos antes que o enfurecido Heero os visse.  
  
Enquanto subia dificultosamente a escada, Duo tentava tirar a mão do outro de seu cabelo, em vão, devido à força que este empregava ao puxá-lo.  
  
Heero abriu violentamente a primeira porta que viu. E deu de cara com três caras assustadas.  
  
___ Olá._ disse Duo sarcásticamente, fazendo menção ao fato de estar sendo puxado pela trança. Óbviamente nenhum dos três respondeu ao cumprimento.  
  
Mesmo um tanto peplexo, o outro mandou que os três saíssem muito rudemente, e, também óbviamente, não foi contrariado.  
  
Finalmente então ele soltou a trança do americano. Bateu a porta, trancou-a insanamente jogou a chave pela janela.  
  
___ Você ficou maluco?!? Nós vamos presos aqui sabe Deus até quando!  
  
___ Não tem o menor problema._ respondeu Heero, indo ávidamente até ele e agarrando com apenas uma mão seu pescoço, apertando-o e o empurrando para a cama. Jogou- o bruscamente nela.  
  
Ficando por cima do piloto da Deathscythe, e ainda pressionando fortemente seu pescoço, ele intimou:  
  
___ Você vai ter que terminar o que começou naquele salão.  
  
___ Então... me, me solte..._ Duo disse, tentando respirar.  
  
Heero o soltou, e enquanto via-o tomando ar, esperava ansiosamente por sua atitude.  
  
Já recuperado, e observando a expressão de expectativa que tomou conta da face de Heero, Duo não hesitou em começar, ou melhor, continuar a fazer o que ele tanto queria.  
  
É mission accomplished... Duo se sentia o máximo, e tinha todos os motivos para tal. Só pensar no poder de impacto que exercia sobre o soldado perfeito bastava para elevar seu ego às alturas. Porém, ele não estava, por incrível que pareça, apenas brincando de seduzir. Ele se sentia bem ao saber que, por mais estranho que fosse seu jeito, Heero também o desejava. Estava plenamente satisfeito.  
  
Um sorriso maroto, porém malicioso, surgiu em seu rostinho, enquanto o outro ainda esperava por algo.  
  
___ Você tem razão, Heero. O show tem que continuar!  
  
O soldado perfeito sorriu involuntariamente com essa afirmação.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
  
  
Esta fic iria ser maior, mas ao chegar nesta parte do final, achei que seria interessante terminar ali, e fazer um lime ao invés de lemon. Vocês também acham?? Podem me escrever, elogiando, criticando, falando bobagens, o que for! Tudo é bem vindo, podem acreditar! Thanx 4 reading =^_^=!!  
  
athenakof74@hotmail.com 


End file.
